Unexpected Love
by sterker69
Summary: Danny had always been unlucky with love, it just never worked out for him. But when he found out that someone he knows feels the same way he does, his life will be changed for the better. WARNING smut drug use strong language and violence. R&R no flames pls!
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Love- A DannyxStiles fic

A/N: dis story belongs to my friend cheeseburghers666 lol she is very sads becus her house burned down in a plane crash. and she is living in a gutter right now. pls no hate as this story is very smutty and lemon. there is much dannyxstiles in dis chapter that is nut suitable for young'ins. no flames pls as they remind cheeseburghers666 of her house burning down. :(

Chapter 1

Danny always liked math. He loved the equations, the symbols and mostly the numbers. He really loved numbers. They really turned him on. He didn't really have a math fetish or something but numbers just really turned him on. Those feelings didn't usually show though, until today.

Danny was walking into the maths classroom. He was one of the last people in there, as he had just come from lacrosse practice. He sat in one of the available seats and faced the board. He was sitting near the front of the room and in plain sight of everyone. The teacher walked in and called attendance. She was really hot according to everyone, but he didn't think so because he was gay and he really liked guys. Like he really liked guys. Like a lot. He just liked the male gender and that was it.

He could hear someone jacking off in the background. "dang she must be hot" he thought to himself. He didn't even have any supernatural hearing like Scott or Jackson but he could still hear it. The whole class turned around when the guy reached his peak and moaned loudly. The teacher snapped her head around to look at the guy. He immediately stopped jacking off and walked out of the room, leaving behind him a trail of laughs and disgust. Danny looked at him. He was really hot. He had never seen him before, so he must be new. Then he turned around to face Danny and laughed in his face. Danny's crush was immediately gone and was replaced with disgust. He thought that they would be together. 'hot people herd together' he remembered stiles saying a while back. He was hot, he was banging hot. He was flaming with the ultimate sexiness that is him. He was like the hottest person in the entire of beacon hills, although Jackson didn't let him think that. But someone else did.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: lol this story is written by my friend cheeseburghers666 who wrote this story in memory of her entire fam who died tragically in a mack truck crash. rip fam. pls no hate on dis story she try rly hard and is rly sad becus her fam is ded. also yesterday her dog died of lung cancer cus her neighbour snokes too much.

The bell for the end of class rang. Danny got out of his seat and walked out of class, only stopping at his locker to get his books and go to the cafeteria. He walked to his usual table after getting his lunch. The only person there was stiles. "ayy danny boy" stiles said as he sat down. "shut up" danny retorted. He didn't mind stiles, he just found him annoying. But he knew there was something different about stiles though, and he couldn't pinpoint it. He had remembered stiles asking him multiple times if he found him attractive, and he couldn't say he didn't. he was in a relationship then, but he isn't now.

Stiles looked at dannys retreating back, tears slowly forming in his eyes. "wait danny, don't leave. I wanna talk man" stiles said emotively. He really didn't want danny to leave hikm, danny made him tinglies in his toes. He made him feel safe. He loved danny and didn't want that feeling to leave him. Ever. Danny was amazing and he was also really hot. "danny I have to tell you something. I love you and you are the most bangin guy in the entire of our shitty town beacon hills. You are so hot and your muscles are sculpted by angel children and im pretty sure you aren't human or are an alien or whatever but everyone in this town is straight and im pretty sure I saw you bangin a guy once and you were watching gay porn in the locker room once after class but I just want you to know that im really really into you like a lot and I want to fuck you up the ass and not in the nice way I mean like legit fuck you until you cry like I want you to be inside me or me inside you I mean like my feelings are way too strong now and im going to go watch gay porn and jack off in chemistry so go decide danny boy because you know ill be waiting" stiles finished his long rant panting, as danny stared at him with a shocked expression on his pale but tanned face. After neither of them spoke stiles got up and stormed off out of the cafeteria, but returning quickly to retrieve his curly fries.

"oh by the way danny" stiles began as he was walking away. "no homo" he yelled though the cafeteria as he exited through the big blue doors.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: lol dis da nu chapter lol. dis is veryvvvvv sad becus chesseheburghers666 is in da hospital after her parents died know her grandparents were murdered and dere gone know so nooooo h8 loloolo

Danny was still in shock from his encounter with stiles at lunch. He was very shocked, and extremely confused. 'did stiles just confess his love to me? No, he did more than that, he implied it pretty heavily' danny told himself as he was walking back from lacrosse practise that afternoon. He heard someone running behind him, but when he turned around there was nobody there. He shook it off, thinking that he was hearing things again. 'maybe stiles never said that to me' danny told himself. 'maybe I was just hearing things.' He tried to convince himself of this but it wasn't working. He knew stiles had told him that. He knew that stiles really love him. Stiles had done something amazing but he didn't return the favour. Now he felt really bad. He had to fix this.

The thing that was following danny though, was still there. Danny put his headphones in and started listening to math equations. He did this a lot when he was alone. He loved numbers and the guy who was saying them. He had a really sexy voice. Danny got turned on, but he didn't know if it was from the equations or the guys voice. Either way he was happy. His equations ended and Jonas brothers began playing. He really liked the Jonas brothers, and was not afraid to show it. His locker was essentially a shrine dedicated to them. He knew that nobody liked them because they were a gay boyband who were a bunch of twinks. But he liked them anyway. He felt something brush up against his shoulder. He was really confused and kind of scared. He looked around and saw nothing again. He started spinning on the spot and laid his eyes on it.

It was a big animal thing. It didn't look like a werewolf, or even the mega wolf that ethan and aiden transformed into when they lived in beacon hills. It was really dark, and there was a low growl coming from the animal. It was walking up to him, causing danny to be pressed up against a wall. The animal approached him, its eyes glowing bright red. Danny was freaking out and wanted to run, but was too scared. The animal was coming closer to him, its face only a few inches away from his. He could feel its breath on his skin, making him really turned on. It was probably from one of the fantasies he had had when he was with ethan, or aiden, he didn't remember which one he was banging but it didn't matter because they were identical and just as much an asshole. Maybe ethan was less of an asshole than aiden but that didn't really mean anything now. All that mattered was that both of them with their chiwawa and pushed in faces they were still hot. Personality didn't matter that much to him, if they had the bang ass butthole he was set in the dang ass sexy times with them.

Danny snapped out of his trance where he was thinking about the booty when the animal thing pushed its face into his. Danny tried thinking about the Jonas brothers to calm his nerves but the thing scared him too much and he began crying. Like intense crying where his eyes were literally expelling every liquid inside his body. He thought he might be actually be crying blood. The thing began getting closer and closer, their noses touching at this point. The animal backed away from danny slowly and looked straight at him, his red eyes glowing into dannys brown ones. The animal began slowly grabbing at its neck and grabbed something. It ripped a piece of hair out of its neck and threw it in dannys face. He started crying even harder and almost fainted because he cried too much. The animal or whatever it was began grabbing at its neck again, this time looking for something, maybe a latch or a tab or whatever. It pulled at it, clearly struggling to get it off. It seemed to find what it was looking for and started to pull something up its face. The animal thing looked him straight in the eye, flailing to get out of his grasp. Dannys vision cleared up enough to see what it was. It was…

A/N: CLIFGHANNNNGGGGGGAAAAAAA


End file.
